ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Where the Magic Happens
Perplexahedron}} Where the Magic Happens is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The group is chasing Aggregor, who runs upon a door and shouts an incantation, where the door glows symbols and opens to a world that looks like it is full of mana. Unfortunately, Four Arms wasn't strong enough to keep the door open, and it closes. Ben remembers the glowing symbols and writes them down, but Gwen is unable to pronounce the symbols correctly. She does know someone who can read them, and that person is Charmcaster. When Gwen approaches Charmcaster, she begins fighting Gwen before she could tell her why she came. Charmcaster stops fighting when Gwen mentions Aggregor crossing a portal that looks like it is made of pure mana. Charmcaster decides to help, and she and Gwen go back to the door and Charmcaster says the incantation (Yahwahtacsip) which is the gateway to Ledgerdomain, the dimension made up of pure mana. Charmcaster explains that she was born here and that she and Hex were sent to Earth by Charmcaster's father, who was fighting the ruler of Ledgerdomain, Adwaita, but died in battle. Gwen also notices that her magical and Anodite powers and abilities have gotten much stronger and more powerful. Adwaita's stone creatures attack the group and battle them. Ben tries to fight them as Jetray, but cannot fly since the sky and earth are not parallel. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and the stone creatures are defeated, but the group encounters Adwaita. Adwaita tries to kill the group by covering them with rock, but Charmcaster and Gwen free themselves and they flee from Adwaita. They are then attacked by Adwaita's stone bat-like creatures, and Ben becomes Chromastone and they fight the creatures, while Charmcaster prepares a spell that will protect them. The spell works and the creatures leave. Soon, they come across a gap, where Charmcaster hears her father's voice, telling her to step into the gap to reunite with him. Gwen is able to convince Charmcaster that it is a trick and they move on. Soon, they encounter Adwaita's guard, Pallorfang. Ben becomes Humungousaur and fights the creature, killing it by pushing it off a cliff. Adwaita, angered by Humungousaur killing his pet, attacks them and entraps them in frozen blocks. Humungousaur becomes Ultimate Humungousaur and frees the others, then fights Adwaita. The Alpha Rune, the key to all of his magical power and strength, mysteriously disappears and he is attacked by Aggregor, where the Alpha Rune is revealed to be yet another piece of the Map of Infinity. Aggregor escapes the crashing dimension and Charmcaster helps the team get out, but stays behind to free her people. Aggregor had nearly all the pieces of the Map of Infinity and the team vowed to make sure Aggregor will pay and find some way to return to help Charmcaster and free her people. Major Events *Aggregor obtains the third fragment of the Map of Infinity. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster Villains *Ultimate Aggregor *Adwaita (first appearance) *Pallorfang (first appearance) *Scrutins (first appearance) *Stone Creatures Aliens Used *Four Arms (off-screen transformation) *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Chromastone *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur Quotes Errors error Charmcaster.png|Charmcaster's tiara is not black Error four arms.png|Four Arms' lips are black Surrounding 1.png|The original surroundings of the door Surrounding 2.png|The surroundings change Actual setting.png|The actual ledge which Charmcaster almost falls off Charmcaster setting.png|It is shown like a well vlcsnap-2012-06-20-21h40m32s51.png|Charmcaster's eyes are not purple vlcsnap-2012-06-20-21h46m44s200.png|Charmcaster's eyes are not purple again *At the start of the episode when Aggregor was being chased by Four Arms, Gwen and Kevin, Four Arms' lips were outlined in black. *When Charmcaster defeats Gwen, she says that Ledgerdomain was "made of mana," though Charmcaster didn't know about mana until Gwen explained it to her later in the episode, but she understood what Gwen meant. **She may have known prior to the episode's events, but just called Gwen an idiot for trying explain the concept of mana out of jealousy of her power. *After Gwen asks Charmcaster to help them enter Ledgerdomain, Charmcaster turns around and her tiara is colored light purple instead of black. *It is unknown how the Scrutins can fly as the sky and ground are not parallel in Ledgerdomain. *The surroundings of the Door to Anywhere changes at the end of the episode. *The ledge where Charmcaster hears her father's voice is shown as a well-like hole when Charmcaster almost steps off. *The voice of Spellbinder in this episode and Enemy of My Frenemy are different. Naming and Translations Trivia *Charmcaster reveals that everything has a secret true name, which gives one control over that thing, such as the Alpha Rune which contains the secret true name of magic, giving one complete control over magic itself. *FusionFall released a Humungousaur suit with the background including a scene from this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic